Chaos and Corruption
by LucyHx
Summary: AU- A troubled monk crosses path with an ordinary shy nerd, chaos ensures as they stumble into a new world called 'Monsuno' Though Beyal has a connection to these strange creatures and Bren is confused as ever, trying to deal with the life that karma has dealt him and confused about this new monk. : Bren/Beyal, might be some Jinja/Dax later on and some Jinja/Chase moments.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Monsuno. If I did, Bren would be with Beyal. :D

**Pairings: **Bren/Beyal, might be some Jinja/Dax later on and some Jinja/Chase moments.

**Rating: **T

**Prologue: **AU- A troubled monk crosses path with an ordinary shy nerd, chaos ensures as they stumble into a new world called 'Monsuno' Though Beyal has a connection to these strange creature and Bren is confused as ever, trying to deal with the life that karma has dealt him.

**Genres:** Romance / Adventure / Drama

**Note: **Monsuno has given me back my writing flare! O.O It's like, must write, must plan, must.. typeee! This is going to be a multi-chaptered fic, spanning up to maybe thirty chapters or around twenty five, updated weekly. I might add in some lemons with Bren and Beyal, only if it's requested. I apologize if they seem OOC but it's AU, so the events that shape them as characters don't occur so they're going to be out of character. However, the basis of their personalities won't change too much, I promise you that. xD I think I've rambled on long enough, so hope you enjoy the first chapter!

**Notice:** So Bren is Eighteen in this fic and Beyal is twenty, Bren and Beyal have never met, just putting that here. It's AU, Bren does know Jinja and Chase, Dax knows Beyal, hope that clears up a few things before you start reading!

* * *

**_~:Chaos and Corruption:~_**

* * *

The streets were swarming with crowds, all walks of life gathering in just one city, one city that Beyal hadn't yet experienced. Every sight, sound and touch was new to the monk, coming here should have been a mistake but yet his curiosity quenched the guilt that was rising up in his chest. The buildings were tall, standing proudly in the light that cascaded down onto the marvel brick, Beyal was in awe at such a sight, never had he seen such a beautiful city.

The feelings of betrayal could only be suppressed for so long before Beyal felt them again, like a cloud that loomed over the city, gradually getting bigger as each second ticked but he knew that the sun would come pounding down through the clouds and he was still waiting for his sun.

Master Ey would surely look at him disappointed, year's worth of training just gone, disappeared and Beyal felt bad for leaving but he couldn't stay, gut wrenching guilt of remaining in such a place outweighed the feeling of betrayal, if he stayed in such a place, he wouldn't have ever saw the sun.

_'I would never ask you to understand or accept my decision but I never meant to hurt you because of it, please remember that.' _Was the last words he ever spoke to his master before leaving, packing up things and disappearing without a trace. _'You can only run so far Beyal before the past comes back to haunt us.' _Beyal expected the response, how could he not? He wasn't a fool or oblivious, one day his time will run out but he could do everything to prevent that or so he thought.

* * *

"Why does this place have to be so crowded? Crag!" A slim brunette got swamped by the crowds, the early morning Saturday always had such an effect and Bren was cursing his stupidity, of course the city would be busy on a Saturday, it was common sense! "Hey! No touching!" He mildly glared at an old lady that brushed up against his leg, the feeling was unsettling and he preferred space at the moment, Bren had enough and wriggled out from the crowds, heading away from the market place. Various stalls lined up, decorated to entice customers over and the morning rush had been unbearable for Bren.

Bren glanced down at his dirty clothing, tattered and abused by the frantic crowds. His blue hoodie had been bunched up and creased, rippling over the light blue fabric, with a few splodges of dirt marking the material. His grey shorts had been ruffled up, equally in bad shape, his sneakers had been wrecked. Bren could hardly believe it, all that from just going into a crowd? Maybe coming here wasn't such a good idea, Bren was resenting that he did though.

_'"Hey B, don't you think it's about time you moved out from the country? You got crazy smarts! You'll do so well!'_

_'"Yeah, what Chase said, trust me geek boy, you'll do just fine in the city, you graduated with the best grades, how could you not?'_

His entire family hopped onto that train once everyone had this ridiculous notion that Bren would be this famous scientist or some crazy compute designer, bringing home the bacon. He never wanted to leave his hometown, sure it was quiet, secluded and a bit detached from the world but those were qualities he liked! It was peaceful and he was quite content in getting a job in the local supermarket but apparently he was above that.

'_B, you got the chance to make something for yourself so do it! I'm planning on leaving once I've saved up and going to find my dad'_

Bren tried talking to his bro about these issues, he never wanted to leave but he got the same response over and over, 'You'll do so well', Hello, have you met me? He said over and over, Bren was a timid, meek guy, he could hardly do anything. So what if he had intelligence? Wouldn't do much against a bear or someone who was bigger than him! However, these statements were either ignored or twisted against him, his life sucked.

It also sucked that his friends went onto different paths, Jinja wanted to be a professional fighter or police officer. Chase eventually left and went searching for his dad, ironically he was the last one to leave out of the three, they promised they'd see each other regularly or keep in contact but that was two weeks ago, he had heard nothing from them. They are probably just busy or haven't had the time; Bren thought, making up excuses.

Once Bren did get here, his money had disappeared fast, getting an apartment on rent had been pricey and getting a job had been difficult. The jobs he wanted weren't in his range, yeah he had the grades but they immediately declined when he found out he had no experience, he said yeah, he had some experience but to them it wasn't actual experience, fumbling around with a computer in your spare time didn't count, that ticked him off.

His first job had been unsuccessful, a coffee shop worker, he had split the coffee, got ordered mixed up, cut himself and smacked himself with a spoon. He had poisoned several customers and broke one of the coffee machines in one day; it was obvious of what happened next to him.

Bren sighed at the depressing thoughts, trying to swat the thoughts away with positive thinking but what was positive about this? Again, he had been an intelligent smartass, he could find any fault in any situation and that made him hate himself more.

* * *

Beyal decided he had seen enough of the scenery, mainly the buildings, remaining in the city had been too risky but he needed to collect a few things from an old friend, a lowlander that was good in this sort of stuff, illegal identities and whatnot, something the monk didn't have a clue about. He was thankful for the friendship though, it would allow him to pass over to another country, without being hassled or spotted but karma soon fixed that.

Beyal walked along the street quietly, cautiously glancing back behind him, he wasn't paranoid just cautious, caution is what kept him ahead in this game but that didn't mean he wouldn't get outplayed. "There he is!" The moment he thought about it, the moment it happened. Beyal sighed, kicking up his right foot against the pavement and heading towards the market place, ignoring the booming voices of 'Stop or we'll use force' Something Beyal knew.

S.T.O.R.M troops flooded the area in seconds, clad out in black leather jumpsuits and carrying guns, all after just one person, it seemed tedious that ten soldiers of elite training were sent after just one person but their reasoning was justified. "I said stop you pesky monk!"

Walking around the city when you're the target of the biggest lawful enforcers of this century hadn't been a good idea. Beyal kicked up his speed without effort, avoiding the people with a masterful movement of dexterous steps, spinning around in front of people and spinning away, dancing through the crowds.

Beyal craned his beck back, all ten soldiers were gaining on him fast, they weren't elites for nothing but looking back had cost him his advantage as he came tumbling into something that felt solid, unusually warm but solid. "Ow, Ow, Ow! What the hell did I walk into?" The voice sounded squeaky to Beyal, like someone hadn't yet reached puberty and was still waiting to receive their balls. Beyal blinked, the person fitted that description, down to every letter.

Geeky, nerdy and something he never expected to run into. "Over here! Arrest them both!" Bren glanced around like a deer caught in a trap, confused of what was happening, a second ago he was walking and now he was being arrested?! "Come with me if you want to escape." Bren looked up at the monk, confused as ever, Beyal stood up in lightning fast time and extended his hand.

"I suggest you make a decision quickly my friend or time runs out for us both." The monk stated softly, his words were too gentle from what Bren could hear, but it also had this wise feel, wallowing in the depths of the spoken words as if it was natural.

"Uhm, Crag, I'm gonna regret this aren't I?" Bren made a split second decision, there were a million questions racing through his mind but escaping was the only evident thing he knew at the moment. The stranger looked trust worthy with the beach trench coat, white shirt and the necklace dangling down, accompanied by black slimming pants. White hair didn't seem natural though, had to be dyed and was Bren's first thought on the hair.

Bren clutched onto the hand, wrapping his fingers around Beyal's palms and he was tugged away by the monk, running off in a random direction.

"You don't you know how right you are my friend." Beyal whispered but his words went left unheard, drowned out by the screaming, erratic breaths of breathing and the sounds of shoes stomping against the pavement, how they were going to escape neither of them knew.

* * *

**Authors Note: **So how was it, honestly? I'd appreciate some feedback, anyways; every view, review and favourite is appreciated!

Hope you enjoyed,

_Love_

**_~L.H_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **I realized that there are a few mistakes in the last chapter and probably this chapter, I apologize for the mistakes, I don't have a beta and I have tried correcting some mistakes in this chapter. I hope the mistakes don't make it that unbearable for you to read, I'll try proofreading as much as I can, sorry:(

Also thank you to GlowBlade998 for reviewing!

* * *

_**:~ It has begun :~**_

* * *

Beyal didn't know how long he had been running, with the geek in tow but it was for a good few minutes, he felt his blood pumping, his body aching and muscles contracting with every step. "W-what do they want with us?!" Bren was panting heavily, his stamina wouldn't last much longer and he was nearing his breaking point, on the brink of exhaustion. "Now is not the time to discuss such matters, have patience." Beyal said between breaths, still running.

The duo had scampered away from the market place, ran down several streets, passing through the pedestrian's that knew to back off when S.T.O.R.M were gaining advantage, the city itself was big but losing ten soldiers seemed to be a hard job to do. Beyal sharply turned around the corner, running down an alley way and shifting his entire body into that narrow alley.

His eyes lighted up with hope as he saw a door, he swung his right leg up and thrusted his foot into the door, the door broke under the pressure with a 'crack', Beyl dragged the geek into what he assumed was an abandoned factory, probably a toy's factory but he couldn't tell from much, he wasn't exactly enjoying the scenery as he sprinted. Beyal pushed the geek in first and quickly assembled the broken door, trying to make it look like a door and it was hanging off its hinges.

"Uhm, I hate to be that guy but I don't think that's going to protect us from the angry soldiers outside." Bren noted, leaning back against a rusty wall, covered in dust, cobwebs and dirt that smeared over the brittle brick. Beyal didn't dignify that with a response, walking away from the tattered door.

"Hush." Beyal whispered quietly. "We have managed to slip passed them, it would be wise to remain quiet and move on." Beyal brushed the dirt that was clinging to his trench coat, brushing away the dust that had gathered from touching the door, he grimaced just a bit, he didn't like touching dust.

"Move on with you?! You must be high! First of all you run into me, second of all Storm want to arrest me for some reason I don't even know and you asked me to just move on with you, no way! I want answers!" Bren demanded, crossing his arms similar to a child that was pouting, something Beyal had noticed.

"I'm afraid I cannot give you the answers you seek, I already have involved you enough within this mess." Beyal forcefully grabbed Bren by the collar of his shirt, dragging the stubborn child into the factory that they had entered.

"W-wait! Put me down! I'm not going anywhere!" How a tiny little guy managed to drag Bren without much effort surprised him.

"I cannot let you go, if I do, you'll be put to certain death, be thankful I haven't abandoned you to the wolves." Beyal sighed, he forgotten how he didn't like dealing with normal people, they had no sense of when to be quiet and think logically about the situation, though Beyal couldn't blame the geek for not trusting him. He was being critical of the younger male but his emotions had been kicked into overdrive, venting out his frustration was wrong but he couldn't help it.

"W-what do you mean, certain death?! I haven't done anything!" Bren protested, squirming in the iron grip.

"S.T.O.R.M now count you as a suspect, possible threat and ally to me, they will eliminate you upon sight." Beyal could see the confusion swimming around in those brown eyes, worry was scathing underneath the confusion but Beyal didn't have time to deal with that. "T-threat? Just who are you!" Bren gasped, giving up with trying to squirm or break loose; he now looked like a ragdoll, being dragged by the stranger.

"I'm afraid I couldn't explain that to you in one sentence, who I am.. is a complicated matter, perhaps maybe If I had two days." Beyal answered and Bren glowered with anger, not only had he been kidnapped but the stranger was messing with his head! "Crag! What's your name then?!"

"Another question I cannot provide an answer for, my name is none of your concern." Beyal had passed a few boxes containing broken toys, bit of machinery scattered about and the flooring was in such filthy condition he felt the slight need to clean it.

"But dragging me across the dusty floor is your concern?!" Bren responded sarcastically, still glowering with anger.

"Yes." Beyal said simply. "Your involvement in this mess is my concern because I was the one who got you involved and I'll be the one to get you out." Beyal turned around the corner, heading deeper into the factory and this would be a good place to hide for a few days.

"Listen Pal! I'll get out on my own! Once they see that I'm nothing more than just a passer-by that unfortunately got caught up in all this, they'll let me go just like that and that's how the law works!" Ben exclaimed gleefully.

"Not for S.T.O.R.M, heed my words, they'll find every reason to lock you up and keep you bound, that's how they work, not by the law but their own agenda." Beyal roughly let go of the geek, dropping him to the floor, none to gently. Bren hissed, rubbing his aching behind.

* * *

"Making new friends, I didn't know you had become so social monk." Bren squealed, backing up behind a box and grabbing a broken barbie doll, holding it up as his only defence, ready to combat evil with the broken barbie that was naked. The voice had an accent to it but of what Bren couldn't place his finger on where that accent came from. "Your new friend seems to be a bit jumpy, who are you hoping to defeat with that kid, Ken?" The voice addressed, chuckling.

"S-shut up! These barbies are tough as nails.. it might give you a bruise!" Bren tried to be fearful and the voice laughed harder.

"That's if you can get near me mate, I could take you out within seconds and you wouldn't know what hit ya." The face to the voice made an appearance, stepping out from the shadows, grinning; the voice matched the guy in appearance, dreadlocks and a beanie hat? Such an odd fashion style Bren mused.

"Please, I have had enough arguing, how did you find me lowlander?" Beyal asked, stepping towards Bren, the lowlander could be unpredictable.

"I saw you running around like a madman and followed you in 'ere, I found it strange you were accompanied by glasses over there." The lowlander pointed to said person, who was shaking and still holding the barbie doll like a shield. "And S.T.O.R.M is after you again? What did you do this time?" He grinned.

"I have no time for this Dax, I need to you make a separate identity for him, he's wanted by storm and I hope you understand I don't need to explain?" The monk drove straight to the point, glaring at Dax. "I need something in return Monk, I ain't doing anything for free and I hope you understand that."

Bren glanced back between them both, why did this Dax person keep referring to this stranger as a monk? "Wait a minute, he's a monk!? Aren't Monks those really old bald guys that go 'ommmmm' and talk about inner peace?" Bren flinched; Beyal did not look amused at that explanation.

"I like this kid, he's got a sense of humour, something you lack monky, take a lesson out of his books." The lowlander laughed. "Back onto business, I'll forge any documents you geezers want but I want something in return, I'm not sticking my neck out for the two of you." The lowlander suddenly became very serious.

"What is it what you want? If it's funding you want, I'm severally lacking in that area and I doubt I could provide you with any information." The monk informed, standing beside the shaking boy protectively. "I want one thing, a thing you might know monk and I want a core, not just any core, a blue core."

The monk was frozen stiff, not moving and Bren nudged the monk in the leg, trying to elicit another response from him, Beyal's facial features twisted into a faint scowl, barely seen. "I refuse." Beyal said bluntly, not sparing another moment for the lowlander, he spun around and took off.

"You won't get anywhere without me monkfish and what about the guy that got caught up in all this? As soon as Storm gets their grubby hands on his geeky butt, its goodbye for him, could you live with that monk? Putting another person in danger because of your mistakes?" The lowlander hissed.

The monk halted his movement, reluctantly turning around to the lowlander, containing the anger that was trickling through his veins. "And why do you need me to retrieve the core? You're far more capable in this than I." The monk tried to keep his voice passive, emotionless.

"Because, I don't want to be caught, not worth it and it's safer this way, so do we have a deal Beyal?" Dax snickered, holding out his hand.

Beyall..? That was the first time that Bren ever heard of his kidnappers name, it suited the monk. "Beyal huh?" Bren muttered, unsure if he liked the name or he should fear it, though it did suit the monk, a name he could get used to saying, if he wasn't in this predicament.

What were they saying about a core..?

* * *

A second chapter out in one day! I'm planning on getting out another maybe.

Anyways hope you enjoyed! Every Review, View and Favourite is appreciated.

_Love_

_**~L.H**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: **I am so sorry this loook so long! My laptop has broken down, I've had to use library computers, friends computers, borrowing laptops, nightmare! I got midterms tests as well, such a busy time for me, anyways! If anyone is looking for a brilliant contest to enter with awesome prizes, join at /forum/Monsuno-Couples-Contest/141268/ TheanimeKitty89 has started a new contest about Monsuno Couples Contest! The contest ends at November the 1st, plenty of time to enter. :D

I have rambled on long enouuughh! Enjoy reading!

* * *

_**:~ Nightmares and new bonds :~**_

* * *

_"Dax.." The monk whispered, feeling the name roll of his tongue like it was the most natural thing he could do, the name, what was the name? It sounded strange, stranger than any concept the monk had learned or any lesson he had; the name felt like it belonged somewhere._

_'Oi Monkfish, you better come back alive or otherwise I'm dragging your ass back.'_

_Monkfish? Yet another strange name but what was the story behind such a name? Monkfish, was there a fish that resembled a monk? Perhaps the fish was named monkfish due to its wise nature or intelligent behaviour? But why did this.. stranger referred to him as monkfish? That was oddly puzzling._

_'Crag, Beyal, you have to come back! You hear me?! Don't... die, please.'_

_Most intriguing, this voice was different to the last, this voice had a shaky feel too it's spoken tone, trembling under the might of the problem that was surely making him feel that way. It was a he, Beyal knew that much, the voice was odd; to put it simply but also comforting in ways the monk didn't know._

_'Beyal! You can do this! I believe in you! Also.. don't leave me alone with the others!'_

_He wasn't so intrigued this time with the voice, he felt used to the voice but, the voice sounded female, one key difference between the voices that was drifting through his head, she sounded confident but also shaky, not as shaky as the previous voice, although the feeling was there._

_'Beyal, listen to me closely, whatever you do, don't forget us, this is important, while you're under the influence of this new device, it messes with your head, really messes with it. One of the dangers is losing your memories, so whatever you do.. don't forget us.'_

_Forget..? What was he forgetting? Or what was he supposed to remember? He couldn't seem to figure it out, it was so misty, clouded, a few pieces scattered throughout his mind, pieces that obviously presented something but as to what, was slowly disappearing._

_What's going on..?_

Beyal felt his tired eyes slid open, groggily opening his eyes, a thick layer of sweat drizzled down from his forehead. "A vision." The words felt foreign as he spoke he thought, it had been years since his last but what did it mean? He sighed, throwing himself back against the sheets, curling up in Bren's bed, while the geek slept on the sofa, it seemed his new little guest had started a chain of events but where those events were leading him frightened Beyal.

* * *

Several days passed since his run in with the monk, several agonizing days of being ignored, pushed around and being tormented by answers he didn't understand. From first glance, Beyal seemed like a well-adjusted human, with a peaceful demeanor and a flawless smile but this observation wasn't correct, Bren slowly began to realize that this peaceful monk wasn't as peaceful as made himself out to be.

_'When we go to retrieve this core, do not touch it and most importantly, do not spin the core! It's vital that you understand these points, these points are the difference between life and death, do you understand?' _Bren sighed while remembering, Bren pointed out that he wasn't made for stealing or any operation of sneaking around but Beyal insisted; just encase Bren decided to run off when Beyal wasn't around and Bren wanted to scowl, his plans had been foiled.

_'My life concerning these cores are not matters you should involve yourself with, as soon as I get you safely away from S.T.O.R.M, you and I will no longer need to see each other, have patience my friend, for I am running out of that patience.' _Bren sighed at another memory that drifted through his mind, Beyal refused to share anything from his life, what was he expecting? To get friendly with his kidnapper? This wasn't some cheesy romance film.

Bren was leaning against his bed, the apartment that he had paid for with his money had been invaded by the monk, he claimed this as a temporarily hide out, Beyal wasn't in the room and probably not even in the apartment but Bren had tried that before, running off.

_'Why do you even need me for?! I'm sure no one will go this far too just help another!" Bren accused, backing up away from the monk._

_"That is my first intention yes but you're also… leverage, if things do go wrong, I have a hostage." The monk walked up to Bren._

_"Hello! Didn't you say that S.T.O.R.M will treat me as a potential threat, why would they save me?!" Bren backed up another step, sliding his foot against the ground of the pavement; he was in the back alley of his apartment. "Yes, that is true but others that are after me. Don't think as brutally as storm do."_

The conversation ended with Beyal easily out manoeuvring him, he was secured in a headlock and dragged back to the apartment, Beyal didn't even break a sweat. That's another thing he didn't understand, how could.. Beyal be so ninja like?

Bren groaned, rolling himself onto the bed, facing the wall, how could his life simple go from simple to just.. chaotic in a matter of a few days? Bren jumped when he heard the door slam, grabbing the sheets for protection.

Beyal didn't even spare him a single glance, walking straight to the living room as always, he sat down on the oak floor, crossing his legs and closing his eyes, attempting to do some sort of mediation. Bren dragged himself up from the bed, approaching Beyal carefully, he knew the monk well enough never to go barging in there like a brute, there was a bit of subtly needed. "Hey buddy, you feeling alright?" No reply, Beyal could be so uncivil for a monk.

"So.. want some tuna sandwiches?" The monk instantly flinched at that, which was a rejection for sure.

"I do not need substance but what I do need is peace, peace to focus my mind, please Bren." The monk pleaded, in the last few days, they were on first name basis with one another and Bren liked to think that they were friends or something close to that but the monk was hardly ever friendly.

"You've been mediating endlessly for the last few days! What you trying to predict, can you predict the lottery?" Bren asked, plopping himself down by Beyal, invading his personal space. "No I cannot, visions do not work that way Bren, I have explained that, even if I could predict the lottery, I wouldn't do such a thing that would be cheating Bren." The monk shuffled over, ignoring Bren practically gluing himself to his side.

"Puh please, you have your morals screwed up." Bren scoffed, pressing his hip up against Beyal's and leaning on the older teen. "It's wrong to predict the lottery but not wrong for you to kidnap a random guy?" Beyal sighed, rubbing his temples, shuffling over yet again and Bren did the same thing.

"I am not kidnapping you, I am trying to help you and there is a difference between the two." Beyal scooted over, realizing he didn't have any room left to scoot. "Nu uh, keeping me here against my will is called kidnapping." Beyal's right eyebrow creased in annoyance while the other quivered in response, he sighed, a long sigh drawled from his lips. "Is it so wrong that I don't want you to die my friend?" Beyal asked, after a few seconds of silence.

"Of course not! But keeping here against me like a prisoner is not cool bro; friends don't do that to each other." Bren muttered.

"Then trust me, I know it's difficult to trust someone that has kidnapped you and as you say, forced you to remain here against your will. I am doing this because I don't want to see another person suffer because of my hands." Beyal paused, sucking in a bit of breath. "I know it's hard but trust me please, I need your cooperation if I am ever going to retrieve the core, so please, trust me." Beyal spoke in such a soft voice that Bren couldn't seem to refuse the monk.

"One a few conditions Monk, one, don't treat me as your dog, dragging me around everywhere! It's annoying." Beyal nodded in response, complying for now, only for now he thought. "Two, don't be so anti-social, you can tell me things." Bren said, waving his hand around, listing the conditions within his head.

"Is that all? We have a meeting with the lowlander, we must move quickly." Beyal grabbed Bren by the collar shirt, dragging him up as well. "Oi! Conditions! I am not a dog, I don't bark, I don't pee everywhere and I don't need you to pull me!" Bren snapped and Beyal sheepishly smiled, today was going to be a long one.

* * *

So yeah, I promise action will be coming soon! So what do you think the vision means? I am intrigued to know what your opinions are.. mwuhaaa, Beyal won't die.. or will he? xD

_Every Review and View is appreciated!_

_Love._

_**~L.H**_


End file.
